


Day 9: reverse!verse "Best Hunter Alive"

by Cherry_Garcia



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Angel Dean, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Hunter Castiel, M/M, dub con if you squint, not exactly sex?, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Garcia/pseuds/Cherry_Garcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Cas is all sass and no respect for the one who gripped him tight and raised him from pop culture-less perdition. Angel Dean puts his mojo to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: reverse!verse "Best Hunter Alive"

“I don’t understand that reference.” 

 

“You’ve never seen _The Princess Bride_???” Dean’s jaw drops open comically and the only lamp in the dingy motel room flickers before blowing out. 

 

_Not again_ , Castiel thinks with an inward sigh. A flash of lightning illuminates the room for a second. He waits for the ensuing crack of thunder as he rolls his eyes. _Goddamn dramatic angels_. 

 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been busy saving people and hunting things.” Castiel paused for a little dramatic effect of his own. “And there was no television in Hell.” 

 

_Yeah, the Hell where I raised your scrawny, ungrateful ass from. I’m familiar._ Dean turns his gaze to that particular ass now, his angel mojo allowing him to see clearly in the dark. He recalls piecing Castiel’s body back together. It’s as beautiful as his soul is bright. 

 

Suddenly, Dean has an idea. Personal boundaries be damned. Human construct, anyway. 

 

“Uh, Cas, I gotta run. I think I have an idea where Sam is. Remember that pagan moose god that tried to mess with you and Gabriel?” Before Castiel can form a response, he hears the familiar sound of Dean’s wings, but instead of annoyance, he feels a sharp pang of loneliness. Apparently his angel skills are rusty too. 

 

That night, Castiel has the most vivid erotic dream of his life. He is lying on satin sheets, completely naked. Scantily clad men and women are scattered around the room, touching each other, kissing, grinding against each other. Their moans fill the air and Castiel can’t help but become aroused by the sight and sounds surrounding him. 

 

An invisible hand strokes his hardening cock and he feels wet kisses on his chest and stomach. Something silky and soft touches his legs. It’s softer than anything he’s felt before. He thinks it might be feathers but it’s not tickling him. All his senses are overwhelmed and he can’t focus on the mysterious sensation. 

 

Then wet heat engulfs his cock. He doesn’t need to see this one to know it’s a mouth. A very _talented_ mouth. With a curious tongue that keeps circling around his head, dipping into his slit to draw out every little drop of precum. 

 

Strong hands run up and down his sides, lightly massaging him. His body feels like it’s burning but he’s oddly not sweating. The sheets feel more slippery against his back, almost like they’re trying to caress him as well. The mouth on his throbbing cock pulls off. His hips chase it futilely before the sheets pull him back down. The wetness on his cock doesn’t turn cold. It’s better than any sexual experience he has ever had in real life. 

 

Just as Castiel feels the weight of a body settle on top of him, Jay-Z’s _Dirt Off Your Shoulder_ blasts through the ceiling. The heavy bass sends vibrations across the entire room, dissolving the wanton bodies around him. The satin underneath his body pulls taut until the fibers fray and break down. The weight over Castiel lifts immediately and a thousand golden feathers rain down on him. 

 

_Talk about a rude awakening_. Castiel glares at the phone still ringing on the bedside table. Maybe if he concentrates _real_ hard, laser beams will emit from his dark blue eyes. He lets out a tired but resolved sigh. That’s the Novak brothers ringtone. Gabriel must have found information on the next seal. 

 

He waits for his erection to subside and the fog of arousal to clear before he calls his brother back. They agree to meet halfway at a diner outside of Bloomington, Minnesota. As he packs up his weapons and the few ancient texts that Dean’s helping him translate, he sees something glimmering in the darkness. 

 

Castiel crouches down and gingerly picks up the golden feather from the floor. It’s silky soft between his fingers. He recognizes the texture immediately now. That _dream_ is not a dream. He has a suspicion on the origin of the feather. Can’t be that many beings with frighteningly beautiful wings in this world. 

 

_Goddamn angels and their dramatic entrances, cryptic (but never subtle) messages, and sweet, talented mouths_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my top wishes for spn is Cas brushing "dirt" off his shoulders after a really bamf fight scene. We need a gif for that.


End file.
